Costa Bravo
Costa Bravo is a small fictional South American country that has made international news due to a violent civil war that has broken out. Many United States citizens live in Costa Bravo. The U.S. Ambassador to the country, George Morehouse and his wife Judith, were last heard sending help signals from Vector 4 Depot. However the situation continues to deteriorate, and the U.S. does not want to send in the army because it will appear to be military intervention. (Angel of Mercy) Known Costa Bravoans Julio, an orphan who assists Jaime Sommers and Jack Starkey Wounded rebel, name unknown. Deconstructed *Locating Costa Bravo is difficult based on the indicators given in the episode Angel of Mercy. *#The name Costa Bravo suggests that the nation is situated somewhere on the coastline of South America. (Note: The name Costa Bravo is grammatically incorrect. It should be Costa Brava. The name translates to rugged or rough coast in English. There is a coastal region of Spain named Costa Brava.) *#Jack Starkey warns Jaime Sommers and Oscar Goldman that the mission will take them into jungle territory. South America's jungle regions that contain a coastline are in the northern and upper western section of the continent. *#The mission originates out of Sao Paulo, Brazil. Sao Paulo is located in the south of Brazil. The nearest coastlines to Sao Paulo are not jungle or rainforest areas. In reality, there is no U.S. Air Force Base in Sao Paulo, nor was there ever such a base. In 1976, the USAF Southern Air Division would have originated out of Howard Air Force Base in the Panama Canal Zone. The USAF does operate Lend-Lease bases in the Caribbean and South America. The USAF base in Sao Paulo might be such a Lend-Lease base. *#Assuming that Costa Bravo borders Brazil, there would be a political and diplomatic rationale for originating the mission out of Sao Paulo. Brazil and the United States had a strong alliance in the 1970's following the 1964 coup d'etat in Brazil. Exfiltration of the Ambassador and his wife to the nearest and strongest ally nation in the region would seem prudent. *#The helicopter that Starkey and Sommers are flying would not likely have a range over 400 miles. Assuming that they will not be guaranteed the option of refueling in Costa Bravo, the range from Sao Paulo is cut in half. Considering the size of Brazil, the helicopter must have refueled somewhere between Sao Paulo and the destination in Costa Bravo. *Given the factors above, a likely location for Costa Bravo would be on the northern coast of Brazil. This assumes that the helicopter refueled between Sao Paulo and Costa Bravo. *Since the residents of Costa Bravo speak Spanish rather than Portuguese, we should assume that Costa Bravo lies west of the Lines of Demarcation established in 1493 and 1494. The westernmost line is at 46 degrees, 37 minutes west as established by the Treaty of Tordesillas in 1494. Category:Locations Category:Fictional Geography Category:South America